Star Furs:The Furry Jedi
by silentwolf153
Summary: As nick and judy leave a planet known as "lazar" to travel back to their home planet known as "enocost" and are to arrive at their home city known as "zootopia" they are over run by "fur fighters" who the "furpire" are lead by a sith fox named "davion" with his apprentice named "Lusky" nick will come to know that stopping davion and his plan will only be his primary objective...
1. Chapter 1

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FUR FUR AWAY GALAXY….

STAR FURS

The furry jedi

Chapter 1

As nick and judy leave a planet known as "lazar" to travel back to their home planet known as "enocost" and are to arrive at their home city known as "zootopia" they are over run by "fur fighters" who the "furpire" are lead by a sith fox named "davion" with his apprentice named "Lusky" a wolf that has been salvaging planets for his evil plan known as the "refur" that can give anyone jedi capabilities. Nick and the furbels will soon to come to stopping davion will be there only primary mission...

TABLE OF CONTENTS you can thank me later… XD

REFUR: a plan that davion and lusky are making to make "artificial" fake siths so they can take on the galaxy.

FUR FIGHTER: like a star wars tie fighter

FUR TROOPER:like a star wars storm trooper. They can be many different species armed with E-57 laser rifles

ZOOTOPIA WATCH: a security government that protects the people of zootopia.

FURBELS: star wars rebel armed with whatever they can get

TOOTH WING: NICKS fighter ship

Furdistroyer: a imperial ship

ZOOTOPIA PROTECTORS: such as judy zootopia protectors are a cop that are armed with 69uf laser weapons

Narrator: nick wilde a mercenary who is deadly with his blaster and judy hopps/nick girlfriend who is a furbel guard at "zootopia watch" are both being chased down by "fur fighters" as they make for enocost

Judy: nick fur fighters on are 6

Narrator: the fur fighters start shooting at them and hit the left wing

Nick: damnit they hit are left wing we need to get behind them common tooth wing we can get thru this.

Judy: push this!

Nick: I know how to operate my fighter sweetheart thank you (sarcastic)

Judy: fine then I guess you don't need any help!

Narrator: they do a flip and start firing their laser cannons they take out two of them

Nick: only one more to go!

Judy: nick look out!

Narrator: the fur fighter turns its turret around a shoots at them. Nick quickly makes a doge. And fires back and blows it up.

Judy: nice shooting nick

Nick: thanks I learn from the best

Judy: did you get the "supplies" on lazar

Nick: of course (shows judy the supplies) oh and hitt hyper drive will ya

Judy: no problem (winks)

Narrator: they go into hyperdrive. 39 minutes later they arrive at zootopia

Judy: well nick it was fun ill see you around.

Nick: ok love you

Judy: love you to nick

Narrator: as nick drops judy off he flies back to his place

Nick: ahh home sweet home. (Clap! Clap!) XY39

XY39: yes mr wilde

Nick: get me a drink will ya

XY39: yes mr wilde

Narrator: XY39 rolls over to the bar poors drink and rolls back to nick

Nick: thanks XY39

XY39: My pleasure mr wilde call me if you need anything elts

Narrator: nick turns on the VP "vision projector" like tv.

Nick: aagh stupid commercials.

Commercial add: get ur new hldd unit it can do anything! Wash dishes, cleans ships, cook' ! Only 4953 credits!

Nick: booooring! Besides I don't need another droid I got my pal right here aint that right XY39…

XY39: sorry sir my programmer seems to be malfunctioning.

Nick: ha right…

Narrator: nick changes the channel.

NEWS: warning there have been reports of invations from the furpire at helios city. They seem to be mining and tacking what ever they can

Nick: oh no thats close to us… where is are furbels!

XY39: sir… sir! Is everything alright?

Nick: im sorry bud we gotta go! Here let me put you in my ship

narrator: nick grabs everything important and takes off

XY39: sir where are we going?

Nick: im going to find judy

Narrator: a furdestroyer pops out of nowhere

Nick: holy shit!

Narrator: fur fighters come out of the ship and start blowing up civilian ships

Nick: these guys aren't messing around we need to get to the zootopia watch temple fast.

XY39: sir there everywhere!

Nick: I know stay calm!

Narrator: a laser cannon beam out of nowhere hits nicks engine

Nick: we're spinning out of control!

Narrator: they crash at the temple gate. Nick wakes up 27 minutes later. He sees the whole city in in flames and fire.

Nick: ahh (grabs head) oh no…

Narrator: nick investigates XY39 torn body. He then looks all around him and see a bunch of dead "zootopia protectors"

Nick: oh my god. Wheres judy!

narrator: nick runs in the temple and finds a bunch if dead guards but not judy...

Nick: we're could she be?

Narrator: nick hears a bunch of lasers going off. he hides behind a wall

Furtrooper: move it prisoners!

Narrator: he looks back and finds judy in the line of prisoners

Nick: judy…

Narrator: nick watches them walk out the temple and fallows.

Nick: why would they be taking prisoners?

Narrator: as nick hides behind a large concrete pole. He sees a small ship land. Then the back ramp of the ship opens. 2 people in black robes walk out.

The fur troopers were lining up the prisoners.

Davion: ahh do you have all the prisoners

Furtrooper: yes lord davion

Davion: good… lusky take the prisoners to the ship

Lusky: yes master

Davion: wait I sense something… very unusual

Narrator: nick jumps out of nowhere and confronts davion.

Nick: alright enough chit chat hand them over! (Points gun at davion)

Davion: ha fool do you even know who I am

Judy: nick!

Davion: whats a fox like you doing on this retched planet anyway(laughing)

Nick: this was my home so let the people go. Or its going to get nasty…

Davion: ha ha ha challenge accepted…

Narrator: davion pulls out his red lightsaber and turns it on.

Nick: aww shit...

Davion: I since great power in you but its not enough to beat me…

Narrator: nick fires at davion but davion blocks all his shots and starts to force choke nick.

Nick: (choking)

Davion: (laughing) your nothing

Narrator: davion throws nick against a wall

Nick: (gasping for breath)

Davion: such a pity I was hoping for a good fight. But surely these prisoners aren't any weaker than you.

Nick: don't you touch them!

Davion: lusky on second thought kill them...

Judy: Nick!

Nick: noooo!

Narrator: nick runs at davion and davion force pushes him and nick goes unconscious.

Davion: ha ha ha weakling

Narrator: they take off and land back on their fur destroyer. The fur destroyer then takes off.

Narrator: nick then wakes up 2 hours later. He looks around and screams

Nick: ahhh (screams in anger)

Narrator: a ferble soldier comes up to nick and taps on his shoulder.

Furble soldier: are you alright civilian?

Nick: im fine… where were you guys 3 hours ago!

Furble soldier: commander ther are some civilians alive

Furble commander: roger heading to your location.

Furble soldier: look the furbels are doing ther best ok!

Nick: look around you! Look what happened here

Furble soldier: look we cant say are real names so lets just keep it between us.. my names rosh. Yours?

Nick: nick…. nick wilde (brushes off shoulder)

Narrator: the captain lands and the rest of his troops get out.

Rosh: captain! (Standing strait up)

Captain collin: my names captain collin yours civilian?

Nick: nick wilde…

Captain collin: how did you survive through all this "scrap pile"

Nick: ok cut to the chase… you guys already pissed me off. you should have arrived faster and now every ones dead. Even my girlfriend…

Captain collin: we are truly sorry about that nick. But we cant save everyone. You should join us we could always use more troops

Nick: no I cant but can you do something for me?

Captain collin: of course! What?

Nick: take me to Pamado…

Captain collin: pamado? Why there…

Nick: im going to my fathers bariel sight. Thers… something telling me to go there.

Captain collin: ok get on the escourt cruiser.

Narrator: all the troops and nick hop on the escort ship

Captain collin: we should be arriving there in 4 hours it only 2 planets away.

Nick: ok oh and when we get there land me in the city of jaiox

Captain collin: ok

Narrator: they arrive 4 hours later

Captain collin: ok this is your stop. Farewell nick wilde.

Nick: ok thanks fur the ride

Narrator: captain collin drop ship takes off

Nick: now where to start…

Narrator: nick walks through the small city streets of jaiox. He walks into a bar

Nick: where can I find the mountain of faith? (Place where his father was barried)

Bar tender: just north of here if you see a big old republic crash site then turn left. Keep going down that road and you'll find it.

Nick: umm thanks?

Narrator: nick walks out the bar and out the small city

Nick: gees this place is so small compared to zootopia.

Narrator: nick follows the path of what the bartender said but something stops him on the way.

Thief: hand me all your credits fox scum.

Nick: I dont have any…

Theif: lier! (Pulls out his blaster)

Thief: i'm not going to ask you again. Hand them over!

narrator: nick remembers he left his blaster at the zootopia watch temple.

Nick: I don't have time for this…

Thief: then I guess you'll just give me your blood (laughing)

Narrator: nick quickly disarms the gun from his hand and shoots him in the chest

Thief: aaghh! (Dieing)

Nick: didn't want to have to do that…

Narrator: nick continues his journey and arrives

Nick: i'm here but what now. what's been calling me all this time…

Narrator: as nick stairs at his dad's burial sight under the stars. He sees a shadow figure pop up as it enhances into a blue ghost form.

Nick: father…

Father: nick…

Nick: this is impossible… how!

Father: im only a image in your mind.

Nick: are you the one calling me here?

Father: I am

Nick: but why? Why now

Father: there was a lot of things I haven't told you when you were young. things you didn't know about.

Nick: what?

Father: the only reason you can talk to me right now is because I… I was a jedi knight and i use to be one with the force.

Nick: what! … that's why davion sensed something.

Father: yes and now I ask you to come to me.

Nick: father they killed judy…

Father: and so now you want anger and revenge…

Nick: father anger and revenge is all I have left.

Father: is that how she would want to be remembered? Anger and revenge… remember her as she was don't let it get to you. Don't fall to the dark side. Come I need to tell you something.

Nick: what…

Father: go to my abandoned house i'll meet you there. Remember like old times its south of here.

Nick: ok?

Narrator: nick runs all the way to his childhood house the house that he was raised in with his dad at 7. He opens the rust old door house and flicks on the lights. The lights turn on

Nick: so much memories. Can't believe this old rust house still works. Father?

Narrator: his father appears again

Father: nick walk up stairs and hit the switch under the bed.

Nick: ok?

Narrator: nick walks up the stairs flips the bed over and sees a button.

Nick: hear goes nothing…

Narrator: he pushes the button and a stair case opens up under neath him. He walks down and sees a armor stand with a robe and a chest next to it.

Nick: wow this is amazing

Father: type the the code on the chest 5384

Narrator: nick types the code and a light on the side goes from red to green and the chest opens slowly. As nick stairs he sees a lightsaber. And pulls it out.

Nick: father is this your lightsaber?

Father: it is…

Nick: no no father I can't take this

Father: if you want to defeat davion then take it!

Nick: thank you father.

Father: I called you here because I knew you were ready. Go ahead try It out.

Narrator: nick flicks the switch on it and it turns on. A big blue beam comes straight out.

Father: you'll learn new things and when you are truly ready to become a jedi your force powers will come later. What will you do now…

Nick: im going after davion…

Father: very well just know your true place with the force… may the force be with you my son.

Nick: father father!

Narrator: nick watches his dad's ghost dance off into the darkness as it disappears.

Nick: i'm coming for you davion...


	2. Star Furs:The Furry Jedi chapter 2

ALONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FUR FUR AWAY….

HA HA DIDINT PUT A EXTRA GALAXY THIS TIME XD

STAR FURS: THE FURRY JEDI

Chapter 2

As nick tries to rescue judy and the prisoners he is thrown around by a dark sith master known as "Davion". After Davion is done playing around with the "weak fox" he then takes of to go salvage more planets and citys. Nick then goes to his father's bareal sight to learn the ways of the force but as nick father disappears one last time he relises he has alot of training to do.

Narrator: as nick stands there soaking all the memories and moon light in him he relises hes got alot of training to go through befor he can face any sith.

Nick: I know where to go…

Narrator: nick goes to the nearest "star port" and books a flight for "vince 5" a place where jedis can train.

Nick: yes can I make a flight reservation for vince 5

Star port attender: im sorry we dont serve your kind here...

Nick: what?

Star port attender: your kind already caused enough trouble. Now look what the furpire has done… going around taking prisoners, destroying cities. So you best look somewhere else.

Nick: im sorry… we all lost someone

Star port attender: just go before I call security.

Narrator: nick walks out the star port station and falls helplessly outside the city. He wakes up in the mourning in a guys house.

Man: are you ok?

Nick: yeah i'm… fine where am I?

Narrator: nick stairs at the small finnic fox. Nick notices his left ear half bitten off.

man: your in my house. I found you outside the star port lying there. I thought you were dead...

Nick: oh yeah I forgot

man: you know they dont let any fox eat sleep drink fly or anything there. Thats why ive been stuck on this crazy planet.

Nick: yeah well the warm welcome wasn't so nice there eather.

Finnick: ha ha ha. Names finnick but you can just call me finn

Nick: um ok mines nick wilde.

Finn: I found this on you. thought you would be needing it.

Narrator: he pulls out nicks lightsaber.

Nick: oh whew. had me worried there!

Finn: you know its been along time since ive seen one of those. Actually I need to show you something… follow me

Nick: ok?

Narrator: as finn walks out the room. Nick slowly gets out of bed and puts his lightsaber in his jacket. And fallows finn out the door. They stand in finn's back yard

Finn: isn't she a beauty.

Nick: impressive. Is she finished?

Finn: sadly not i'm only missing one component which is the engine accelerator and I seem to cant find it nowhere!

Nick: I did pass by a old republic war ship crash on the way down here.

Finn: I know what your talking about but that thing has nothing left people have been salvaging it for ages you wont find anything there.

Nick: hmm…

Finn: what.

Nick: sneak into the star port and steal one… I mean engine accelerators are not that big.

Finn: true. But its risky.

Nick: ok here the plan I sneak in at night into there armory and take the thing while you distract the gurds ok.

Finn: ok I have one question?

Nick: oh what…

Finn: how the hell did you get on this planet anyway?

Nick: umm some furbels took me here

Finn: furbels!

Nick: yeah?

Finn: and you mean you didn't get shot at or nothing?

Nick: um yeah (laughing) why?

Finn: the furpire own this planet. And they shoot down or any furbel on sight

Nick: what? How come they didn't destroy this planet!

Finn: they don't destroy planets they own...

Nick: well luckily I haven't came across one on this planet yet.

Finn: oh don't worry because once the alarm sounds they will be everywhere.

Narrator: nick and finn wait till night. They then ride to the star port with there speeder. They stop at the entrance.

Nick: ok you remember everything right

Finn: umm kinda

Nick: goodenough…

Narrator: nick passes through the gate and into the star port. He makes his way through the front door of the armory and supplies. A furtrooper stops both of them

Furtrooper: hey! No passing beyond this point

Nick: finn what do we do?

Finn: nick change of plans

Nick: hah?

Finn: we dont need to distract him wath and learn.

Furtrooper: ok back off or ill shoot.

Finn: YOU WILL LET US IN AND UNLOCK THE DOOR (waving hand motion)

furtrooper: I will let you in and unlock the door.

Narrator: the furtrooper lets them both in and they walk into a huge room

Finn: we must hurry the effects won't last forever

Nick: how… how did you do that

Finn: ill explain everything later we must hurry.

Nick: ok

Narrator: they start searching through all the weaponry and parts

Nick: this place is huge.

Nick: wait is this it?

Finn: no keep looking

Narrator: 5 minutes later they find it

Nick: well is this it?

Finn: yes that's it here let me carry it.

Furtrooper: hey you there stop!

Finn: looks like the effects wore off.

Nick: look we love to stay and chat but.

Finn: nick!

Nick: yeah right…

Narrator: nick takes his lightsaber out and runs up and stabs the furtrooper. People start screamimg and a alarm comes on

Finn: ah oh

Furcommander general: lord Davion

Davion: what is it Im in the middle of meditating.

Furcommander general: we got a problem on one of are planets star ports…

Davion: what! Let me guess more pirates…

Furcommader general: far worse here is the video feed

Narrator: davion looks at the hologram video

Davion: Impossible! Its that mercenary nick.

Fur Commander general: what should we do lord davion.

Davion: send half of your troops to the station

Furcommander general: yes lord davion

Davion: lusky!

Lusky: master?

Davion: find this nick and find out where he lives and end him...

Lusky: with pleasure.

Nick: we need to get out of here

Finn: you think?

Narrator: furpire transport ships start landing

Nick: we got company

Narrator: as furtroopers pile through the exit door. nick starts blocking most of there shots

Nick: theres to many!

Finn: well put that lightsaber to good use...

Narrator: they surround nick and one of the furtroopers lasers it nick in the leg. peaces of fur come off.

Nick: aggg! (screaming in pain)

Finn: hold on nick!

Nicks mind: use the force nick use the force….

Narrator: nick takes his arm and pushes his hand ford and causes the furtroopers to knock over. Finn carries nick out and hops on the speeder and leaves.

Finn: you ok?

Nick: oww ow ow

Finn: try not to move your leg so much. I put bacta gell on it should heal in about a 2 or 1 days.

Nick: thanks

Finn: I notice that you can use the force

Nick: yeah but I can't to it again

Finn: (sighs) meet me out front. Walk slow if you have to

Narrator: finn leaves the room and nick gets up and walks slowly

Finn: here you go (hands nick lightsaber)

Nick: woah… what all this?

Finn: training. Im going to teach you the force

Nick: is that what you did back there?

Finn: yes called (mine trick) what you did was (force push)

Nick: so you're a jedi?

Finn: a jedi master I was…

Nick: why you stop?

Finn: because I failed…

Nick: failed what?

Finn: (sighs again) you see my left ear?

Nick: yeah?

Finn: that's what davion did… till he fell to the dark side….

Nick: what! You mean you teached him.

Finn: I did...maybe maybe the force sent me to you so we could talk

Nick: he bit your ear off ?

Finn: yes and now I must teach you the ways of the force.

Nick: oh trust me I was already going to kill him any way.

Finn: how so?

Nick: he destroyed my home my city. My girlfriend…

Finn: I am terribly sorry nick but you mustn't let your anger control you.

Nick: I know…

Finn: do you? The power of the dark side can be overwhelming.

Nick: so where is your lightsaber.

Finn: it was destroyed along time ago… crystal burned out. Come lets start on your saber combat i'll be back.

Narrator: finn walks down his basement and grabs a training droid and walks back up.

Finn: turn your lightsaber on…

Nick: ok (spewww)

Fin: you blocked pretty well but I want you to block even better. Im going to program this thing to shoot a small laser at you. If it hits you its just going to be a little shock.

Nick: (in a ready stance) ok im ready.

Finn: ok 1. 2. 3.

Narrator: finn turns the training droid on and it starts shooting at nick. Nick blocks 4 of his shots one hits nick in the shoulder.

Nick: ow…

Finn: that's ok keep blocking.

Nick: ok (wipes sweat of fur)

Narrator: nick blocks most of the droids shots and deflects it back causing the droid to shut down

Finn: wow nick impressive…

Now time for you to block something more powerful

Narrator: finn runs to his basement

Nick: gees how much stuff does that old man have under there…

Finn: ok here it is.

Nick: what is that!

Finn: it projects a artificial lightsaber crystal but it won't hurt you. I'm going to turn it on ready?

Nick: ready!

Narrator: finn switches it on and the droid shoots out a small replica beam of a lightsaber out his hand. It walks towards nick and hits his lightsaber nick starts dodging...

Finn: remember block

Nick: I know… I know…

Narrator: there lights sabers clash and sparks fly every where. They both push each other for the final blow.

Finn: come on nick… focus

Nick: im trying!

Narrator: as there lightsabers still locked nick quickly rolls to the left and cuts the robot's arm off

Finn: beautiful!

Nick: hows that (confident)

Finn: its good but you still have lot to learn. your done with that. now you will learn force powers. Being one with the force is a key remember to meditate to regain your strength. Its not what you use its how you use them. Go ahead try force jump.

Nick: ok sooo. I just jump?

Finn: sure go ahead try.

Narrator: nick stands there and does a ford jumping motion

Finn: good nick good. Your learning fast

Nick: wow ha this is easier than I thought!

Finn: oh trust me to gets alot harder… go gets some sleep your going to need it.

Nick: ok well instead im going to do what you said and meditated.

Finn: ok see you first thing in the morning

9 hours later...

Narrator: finn goes to the meditation room and finds nick sleeping he wakes him up.

Finn: alright sleepy head wake up!

Nick: aww man (yawns)

Narrator: nick gets up to join finn

Finn: you ready for your next training?

(Previosly) in the star port of pamando

Davion: 5000 credit reward for the person who tells me where this fox is!

(Holds poster of nick wilde)

Finn: call me master for now on

Nick: ok "master" what would you have me do

Finn: we are going to work on "force push"

Just like at the star port. I laid out some boxes try it out

Nick: ok (focuses concentration)

Finn: gradully push your arm out with your palm and fingers facing up

Narrator: nick gradually extends his arms and palm, fingers in a fast pace and the boxes go flying.

Finn: (laughing) you learn faster than the great powerful davion himself

Nick: guess im just a fast learner...


	3. Star Furs:The Furry Jedi chapter 3

ALONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FUR FUR AWAY….

STAR FURS:The Furry Jedi

Chapter 3

So begins with a swing of a saber. Nick wilde finds himself waking up in a old jedi masters room whom this jedi master has taught nick wilde a lot thus far. But something evil approaches both of them can they fight it?

Finn: ok now let's beagan (force pull) the opposite of push

Nick: master I promise I passed 1st grade…

Finn: nows not the time for jokes nick.

Nick: sorry just trying to lighten the mood here.

Narrator: finn goes to set the boxes back up but nick sees a speeder in the distance.

Nick: um master you give any invitations out.

Finn: who is that!

Narrator: as the speeder gets closer and closer nick pulls his lightsaber out.

Nick: I don't know but I dont like it…

Finn: don't be so quick to assume nick.

Narrator: as the speeder stops in front of the house a furry wolf steps out. Nick begins to recognize the wolf from zootopia

Finn: can we help you?

Nick: you!

Lusky: hello nick... (smirking) remember me?

Finn: nick who is this?

Nick: master get in the house!

Narrator: finn tries to run to the front door but lusky quickly force pulls finn towards him and lusky wraps his arm around him so he can't escape.

Lusky: (evil laughing) now let's talk…

Nick: let him go he has nothing to do with this just you and me.

Lusky: your right it will be just you and me

Narrator: as lusky lightsaber is faced to finn back lusky quickly switches the lightsaber on. And kills finn instantly. Nick watches as his master falls to the ground

Nick: master!

Narrator: nick switches his lightsaber on and force jumps to lusky as there lightsabers start clashing over and over. They then back off for a while and interrupt.

Nick: where is your master. apprentice!

Lusky: ha ha ha fool. Don't you get it. He's making a plan and when i kill you he will make me the strongest sith lord i'll ever be.

Nick: no he's holding you back. Hes making sure you don't become as powerful as he is. And if you ever killed me. He's just going to throw you in the gutter. Because now he has one less problem to dea…

Lusky: shut up you imbecile

Narrator: they both start swinging again. Nick blocks every where and so does lusky. After 39 seconds of fighting they talk again.

Lusky: aww are you mad because we killed your girlfriend? (Laughing)

Narrator: tears start to roll down nicks fur.

Nick: stop... talking!

Narrator: they both run at each other and there lightsabers meet. Sparks fly. nick and lusky push as the red and blue light shines against their faces.

Lusky: are you prepared to die jedi?

Narrator: sweat rolls down nicks fur and a voice pops in his mind.

Nicks mind: control your anger nick…

Nick: the question is… are you?

Narrator: as nick frustration gets to him he spins the lightsaber out of lucky's hand. As the lightsaber lands in the sand. Lusky tries to pull it but nick quickly spins with his lightsaber and cuts lusky's stomach causing a yellow flaming mark across him. Lusky quickly falls to the ground and crawls. Nick turns his lightsaber off

Lusky: (screaming with anger) impossible! Just kill me!

Nick: no…

Lusky: what?

Nick: killing you won't bring my master or judy back... better hope I find davion befur he finds you.

Narrator: as lusky lays their In pain nick decides to finish the ship. One hour later after hard work he comes back to check if lusky was there. He finds nothing. Not even his speeder. Assuming that he got away nick decides to bury his master beside his house. He does find a location of davions ship laying around. He then flies off the planet and is to find davions ship.

Nick: now… to find davion.

Narrator: his father's ghost pops in his head

Father: nick…

Nick: father… I know what i'm doing

Father: you going to get yourself killed nick.

Nick: I can't let davion live any longer. He's done to much

Father: it's your hatred again nick. Its getting to you.

Nick: your not going to stop me.

Father: I know. Davion is

Nick: not this time.

Father: please nick. Stop the ship turn around train more. You're not ready…

Nick: he's not going to be ready for what's coming to him.

Father: you are truly foolish nick. I thought I knew better in you

Nick: (screams) get out of my head!

Narrator: as nick approaches davions ship. Fur fighters start swarming nick

ship commander: lord davion we have a unknown ship heading our way…

Davion: hmm i've felt that since befur… tell the fur fighters to stand down.

Nick: of course this thing doesn't have any guns! Wait what tha…

Narrator: the fur fighters start landing back in there hangar

Nick: ha easy landing I guess.

Narrator: nick crashes into the ship's sector 3 hanger. And jumps out. And finds a bunch of fur pilots all around him

Nick: or maybe not so easy…

Fur pilot: blast him!

Narrator: they start firing at nick but nick blocks and runs for a sliding door. When he gets inside he cuts the power to the sliding door and continues through the ship.

Davion: commander keep the ship up and flying i'll be back.

Narrator: as nick makes his way through he sees a a elevator he takes it down and sees a room filled with scientists. The scientist get scared and run out the room

Nick: where the hell am I!

Narrator: nick reads through some documents and sees the word "refur"

Nick: refur? Tha hell is a refur

Narrator: he reads further and finds out they they are searching for a type of rock and mineral so they can make a fake sith known as a refur. Nick just searches through the test subjects and finds a pod that says judy.

Nick: judy… she's alive! Pod 48 level 4

Narrator: nick takes the elevator to level 4 and finds pod 48

Nick: (yells) judy!

Narrator: nick sees judy In a pod but she isn't awake. Nick presses the emergency release. The pod opens up and judy falls out she wakes up instantly.

Judy: ni.. nick…

Nick: judy its me remember. What have they done to you!

Judy: they have experimenting people they didn't really kill us when you got knocked out. They just stuck me with some needle that's all.

Narrator: a alarm sounds.

Nick: come on ill carry you

Narrator: judy falls asleep again. Nick picks up judy with her legs dangling and her head resting on his paw. He takes the elevator back up and runs out of the room and comes into a huge room with a bridge and a pitch black pit underneath them davion comes out a door in front of them nick lays judy down.

Davion: well well what a surprise.

Nick: not really

Davion: I see you found out about my special little plan. To bad your not going to live to tell about it (takes lightsaber out)

Nick: your not the only one with that now (takes his lightsaber out)

Davion: (laughing) fool you dont scare me

Nick: why do you people always laugh so weird…

Davion: obviously you are still alive so I see that my apprentice has failed. Thats ok I was going to kill him anyway so where did you get that?

Nick: my father and its going to be the last thing you see… (turns lightsaber on)

Davion: ive been doing this long befur you have kid… (turns lightsaber on)

Narrator: they run at each other nick has a hard time blocking his attacks.

Davion does a front flip and cuts some of nicks fur off his arm

Nick: (panting) not stopping me yet…

Davion: your moves are swift. How did you learn in just two days (laughing)

Nick: your old master finnick…

Davion: finnick hmm that old scum still alive. Did he tell you what happened to his ear. Ha ha ha

Nick: he told me what a little punk you are and how he kicked your ass in training…

Davion: enough fool you still have alot to learn… (force pushes nick)

Narrator: as nick is getting up davion jumps over nick and cut nicks left hand off. nicks lightsaber rolls over.

Nick: ahhhhhh! (Screaming in pain)

Davion: (laughing) to weak to defeat me… any last words?

Nick: go to hell!

Davion: ahh good choice…

Narrator: as davion gets ready to stab nick judy takes nick lightsaber and block nick.

Davion: what are you doing little girl!

Judy: this! (Force pushes davion)

Narrator: judy makes nick get up and they run out and through the ship to get to the hanger

Narrator: davion gets back up

Davion: run nick run ha ha ha

Narrator: as judy runs into the hangar "door"

Arthur: LMAO XD

Narrator: they fall over

Judy: what tha ****? Damn door…

Narrator: judy takes nicks lightsaber and cuts a hole in the door. They go through and get in a "furpire starship"

And leave the fur destroyer.

Judy: nick are you ok!

Nick: judy…

Judy: dont worry nick im taking you to a emergency droid somewhere

Nick: im sorry judy… I failed you

Judy: no nick its ok dont be sorry

Nick: I love you judy…

Judy: I love you to nick (kisses nicks forehead)


	4. star Furs: The Furry Jedi chapter 4

ALONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FUR FUR AWAY….

STAR FURS : The furry jedi

CHAPTER 4 This chapter has a sex scene so it will be marked as RATED M read until you see a sex scene warning

As the death of his master Nick decides it was time to seek revenge and kill the evil "davion" but as his foolishness gets to him he is almost killed by davion leaving nick no left hand… Can nick recover from this terrible injury….

Narrator: as nick wakes up in a bed with a surgical droid next to him he begins to look around. Judy catches him up

Judy: nick you're awake…

Nick: ahh my hand.. What tha

Narrator: nick looks at his robotic left hand and in curiosity starts messing with the components

Judy: don't mess with it you know how long it took just to calibrate it…

Nick: where are we?

Judy: as you passed out on the escort cursor i contacted the nearest furbel ship and landed on it. So here we are.

Narrator: a furbel crew member comes in the small white painted room

Crew member: madam the ship captain would like to speak to you both at the bridge when you're ready.

Judy : yes that would be great thank you.

Narrator : nick sighs as the crew member leaves

Nick: your force powers… How did you get them?

Judy: i was injected with something. I heard one of the guards talking about a refur something like that.

Nick: (whispers to himself) i knew it…. That's why they were taking prisoners! To create their little plan.

Judy: huh?

Nick: that's why they were taking people planet from planet! So they could test what ever they gave you…

Ship intercom: attention nick and judy personnel please report to the bridge thank you

Judy: well time to get up let's go.

Narrator : nick get out of bed and fallows judy down the ship's upper deck 6 hall. They make there way though the ship and stop at the bridge door.

Judy: here… (Hand nicks lightsaber) and i wanted to say thanks for the rescue back there.

Nick: ahh don't sweat it… (they hug)

Judy: ok… Nick… nick you're squeezing my butt a little to hard.

Nick: ohh sorry (fake laughing) must me a malfunction in my left hand ; D

Narrator: they enter the bridge and meet the admiral/ship captain

Admiral fyarrr: ahhhhh you must be the jedi… and judy we have met all ready.

Nick: hi…

Admiral fyarrr: call me admiral fyarrr im the reason this hunk of metal is still flying come take a look she's a beauty. Welcome aboard the "star Goliath"

Narrator: the admiral pulls down a holographic projection of the ship.

Admiral fyarrr: 58 ion cannons

13 hangers

37 laser cannons

274 space defence cannons

140 fighters

12 deak levels

And we have engaged with the enemy twice before and she hasn't failed us.

Nick: (hand on chin) impressive…

Judy: yes but what reason did you send us here for?

Admiral fyarrr: ahh to discuss manners of course. I believe you have very detailed information on the sith scum davions ship?

Judy: yes me and nick both were on it.

Nick: well yes see it all started when we were having a cup of tea and…

Judy: please excuse him he's had along day. See what happened was davion destroyed our city and he took prisoners. And when i was being held hostage i heard one of the guards say something about a refur it is a biological enhancement that can give people the power of the force.

Admiral fyarrr: hmm refur you say? And the power to give the force to anyone! But that impossible

Nick: apparently not

Admiral fyarrr: thank you both. I'll have to report this the the furbel queen at once

Nick: furbel queen?

Admiral fyarrr: yes the founder of the furbels. She's a lady. Here you two get some sleep. I'll have one of my men escort you to your room.

Judy: thanks

Furbel guard: you two fallow me

Narrator: they follow the guard to their rooms at deak 2

Nick: ummm reason why we are so far down in the ship?

Judy: oh hush nick this will be fine thank you

WARNING

-—-—-—-—-—-—-

SEX SCENE

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SEX PART

I CAN'T HELP HOW HUMANS ARE MADE XD

skip till you see a bunch of lines then continue forward

IF YOU SIMPLY FEEL THAT SEX SCENES ARE NOT APPROPRIATE TO THE STAR WARS WORLD PLEASE DO SO AND SIMPLY MESSAGE ME : D

Narrator: the guard walks away and there room door slides open. Judy pulls nick in the door and it closes behind them.

Nick: umm judy what are you ummm (cough cough) doing?

Judy: let's have some fun (wink) how bout you show me what that cybernetic hand can do big boy.

Nick: judy is this really the time?

Judy: yep (puts finger on nick's lips)

Nick: wow judy whatever they did to you i like it…

Narrator: judy takes her shirt and bra off

Nick: damn…

Judy: go ahead baby touch them…

Narrator: nick lays against the wall as judy sits on nick's legs. Nick begins to squeeze her boobs.

Nick: judy i…

Narrator : judy interrupts

Judy: it's ok.. I know what you want.

Narrator : judy takes her pants and panties of and gets on her back and spreads her legs

Judy: go ahead…

Narrator: nick puts his head down near judy and starts licking her

Judy: (moans) hmm yes nick

Narrator: nick begins licking harder up and down as judy moans

Judy: ahh nick keep going…

Narrator: nick takes his tongue out and puts his dick in judy and starts going slow

Judy: hmmmm yeah harder… (Biting

Her lip)

Nick: oh yeah…

Narrator : nick goes super fast and hard

Judy: ooooo yes hmmmm keep it going

Narrator: nick goes super deep and super fast.

Judy: (screaming) ahh yeah!

Narrator : nick takes his dick out and judy squirts all over him

Judy: wow nick aww your soo good (making out with nick)

Nick: (panting) i guess so

END

Narrator: after a long stressful night it turns mourning. They wake up from a loud wake up alarm system.

Nick: what… Ah! (falls out of bed)

Judy: whoa you ok nick? (Stands at nick's bed)

Nick: well havent been better lately (stands up)

Judy: ok let's go see what the admiral is up to.

Nick: great… well im just going to stay and focus for a sec that ok?

Judy: umm yes of course !

Narrator: judy make way to the bridge while nick stays in the room

Nick: father… if you can here me im sorry you were right I was very foolish. I should have listened to you.

Narrator: nicks ghostly dad appears in nick's appearance.

Father: no nick… Im sorry i should have told you that you needed more training back at the my house. But sob you must understand revenge isn't the jedi way. Look on the bright side judy's alive. She has faith in you.

Nick: i know… (as his father's ghost disappear into nothing again.

Narrator: nick decided to join judy and the others.

Admiral fyarrr: ah nick come please join us!

Nick: I would love to but there's something i need to ask you

Admiral fyarrr: nick of course tell me!

Nick: where's the nearest training program.

Admiral fyarrr: well (cough) you see I would love for you to use the one right below us but sadly it's only for our troops.

Nick: ill take it! (rushes out the door)

Admiral fyarrr: don't hurt yourself now you hear!

Judy: excuse me for one moment im going to see what that dumb fox is up to now…

Narrator: nick approaches a red electrical force fielded door and a man next to it

Nick: yes hello there i would like to train in this area!

Furbel trainer: sorry this course is only for furbel soldiers…

Nick: please i'm a jedi I need to train!

Furbel trainer: hmm yes i heard about you. We have never had a jedi take the course. But perhaps I can arrange something…

Nick: im no jedi… Yet

Furbel trainer: ok i'm going to program some droid be ready. they shoot at anyone and yes… These blasters can kill

Nick: what!

Furbel trainer: hey you wanted to take the course you got it

Nick: this is suicide for your soldiers.

Furbel trainer: well yes we make them the best if the best. Ok 3 droids will shoot and since you don't have a gun just deflect the bolts back at the droid you know! How ever you jedi do it… raising protector shields… Raising enemy now!

Narrator: nick sees a bunch of red lasers coming at him super fast and instantly takes his lightsaber out and blocks them

Nick: ummm dude don't you think this is a little to much! (Continues to block the lasers)

Narrator: nick deflects 2 shots back at one of the droids as a result destroying it

Nick: any advise on this "trainer" (yelling)

Furbel trainer: i dont know im not the one with the lightsaber! (Yelling)

Narrator: nick concentrates and thinks of everything very fast in his head

Nick's head: focus, concentrate, skill, force, power, DEFLECT

Narrator: as nick gets done with a hard 5 second thought he does a really cool spin and blocks all the lasers and deflecting them back at the droids.

Nick: that all you got!

Furbel trainer: well well looks like you just mastered the deflect (opening door) you know you are really a true master

Nick: no… I have no right to be called a "true master"

Furbel trainer: well I think you can truly become more than you think.

Previously on davions "galactic destroyer" ship talking with the emperor "maverick" a lion

Davion: master you must see the girl…

Maverick: and you failed to kill them both.

Davion: yes master… But

Maverick: (interrupts) i will not have this colossal failure happen again is that understood! Leave if you must…

Davion: yes master…

Narrator: as davion walks out he screams with anger because he feels that he has failed his master miserably.

Davion: hmm I don't have to lead the fight to nick… I can lead the fight to me (laughing)


	5. Star Furs:The Furry Jedi Chapter 5 END

AlONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FUR FUR AWAY….

STAR FURS :THE FURRY JEDI

CHAPTER 5

As nick is all safe and sound on a furbel ship he plans to train more and more so he can take on the great sith davion who has a plan to earn back his master's respect from the screw up that he was looked down upon for. But will things actually all go as they all plan?

Nick seems to be sleeping in a bed next to judy with his arms wrapped around her cuddling up against her. The ship's intercom comes on. Nick wakes up hitting his head from the loud announcement while judy suddenly awakes.

Ship intercom: Good morning to all personnel on this ship this is your admiral fyarrr speaking there has been a malfunction with the ship's core engines and we would like for all workers on deck 4 to repair this immediately or else we are just sitting rocks *laughing* that wasn't funny...

-Intercom ends-

Nick: (whispers to himself and grabs his head) oh great now there's nowhere to go just wonderful (frowning)

Judy awakes slowly beside him putting her head on nick's shoulder looking up at him

Judy: hey cheer up could be worse at least you're stuck on this ship with me (smiles at him)

Nick: true (smiles back and kisses Judy on the head) hey umm im going to go see whats up you wanna come orr…

Judy: I think i'll just stay here (looks at nick)

Nick: ok (heads to the door) I love you

Judy: I love you to nick

Nick heads out the door and makes his way to the bridge. He bumps into a phew people as he walks towards the bridge door. He opens it and sees the admiral cheetah sitting comfortably in his chair. Nick walks up to talk to him as his lightsaber dangles on his belt strapped around his pants.

Admiral fyarrr: yes! nick good to see you can I help you?

Nick: I would like to know how long this "malfunction" will take?

Admiral fyarrr: Well depending on damage time may vary my friend… (looking at Nick inconspicuously) can I Help you with anything else?

Nick: No im fine fur now. (Nick sees a ship approaching in the distance behind the glass panel) is that the rescue team or something (pointing)

Admiral fyarrr looks in the direction and the rest of the crew members on the bridge

Admiral fyarrr: wait a minute…. That's not one of ours…. Holy shit…. It's the emperor!

A enormous ship approaches close to them

CURRENTLY ON THE EMPEROR'S SHIP

Maverick: are you sure this is it…. (looking at davion with a stressful mind)

Davion: yes master i sensed it a million times.

Maverick: You better be…

Nick: How do you know this is the emporos ship?

Admiral fyarrr: Anyone can tell by the size of that monster…

Nick: Wait that means… (thinks to himself) DAVION!

Admiral fyarrr: I want those shield deflectors on now and all personnel to prepare fo duty! (looking at crew) excuse me Mr wilde… (runs to the intercom)

Intercom announcement: We are under attack this is not a drill we are under attack all men report to their stations immediately thank you *ends*

Nick: sir I can help you in this fight

Admiral fyarrr: yes nick that would be great

Crew member: incoming!

A large laser bomb is shot at the ship and does not do any damage

Admiral fyarrr: move it! these shields won't last forever move! (looking at crew)

Nick runs down to the room quarters and finds judy running down the hallway

Judy: Nick what do we do!

Nick: stay in your room everything will be ok i love you

Judy: i love you to but i can fight nick

Nick: i don't want to loose you judy not again

Judy: i'll be okay nick (kisses nick on the lips as she holds his right hand)

Nick: I know (backs away and runs to a hanger)

As nick opens the hangar door nick runs and jumps in a starfighter jet. A engineer approaches him

Engineer: whoa whoa whoa! I don't care who you are you can't just take one of our fighters!?

Nick: (yells from the loud engine starting up) Tell that to the person who hired your ass! (flys out the hanger)

Nick approaches the emperor's ship taking heavy damage. As he gets near the huge ships hanger he quickly bails out when he enters the hanger and automatically turns on his lightsaber starts swinging and blocking blaster bolts. He yells in anger and frustration.

Nick: where is davion! (continues to chop through his enemies as he makes his way through the large ship)

IN THE SHIP'S BRIDGE

Davion: He's here master!

Maverick: What are you afraid? Let him come…

As nick takes the elevator to the bridge to guards hide behind a box as nick gets ready to get out the elevator. Nick automatically deflects there blaster bolts and kills both of the guards. He sees davion standing beside his emperor maverick in a chair.

Nick: You! (Points lightsaber at davion)

Davion: (laughing) you make good use of your time, and the new hand looks good.

Nick: Yea you like it? To bad you won't get to see your head fly off into space when your dead.

Maverick: Yes nick look at what he's done use your anger nick good.

Nick grabs his head lightly screaming

Nick: ahhh ughh (pulling his hair) stop it!

Davion rushes towards nick and swipes at nick's legs. Nick quickly recovers and jumps backwards making davion miss. Nick then runs up pounding on davion against his lightsaber giving davion a hard time to concentrate on his blocks.

Davion: You've grown quite strong… (blocking nicks attacks)

Nick: This is only the beginning… (tries to aim for davion chest)

Nick and davion continuously fight for minutes but davion suddenly makes a mistake as he tries to cut off nick's right leg but nick in quick session dodges and slices davion right arm almost in half. Davion then screams in pain. His lightsaber falls down some steps.

Davion: ahhhhhhh! (blood streams out as davion hits the floor gripping his arm)

Nick looks at lord maverick

Maverick: good nick good ! Now end him

Nick then looks at the helpless fox on the ground

Davion: kill me… please…. (gasping for breath as he bleeds out) do it!

Nick falls to his knees i… i can't…

Maverick: Think of all the people you loved… All the people that were hurt nick (smirks)

Nick: stop playing with me! (Grabs head)

Davion quickly tries to force pull his lightsaber but nick realises and slices davions left hand off as he tries. Davion quickly bleeds out even more and dies. Nick stands up

Maverick: good nick you did the right thing

Nick: i don't… what have i done…

Maverick: you killed him in defence. Let your anger flow through you nick… See it's not so bad being powerful now is it.

Nick: But all those people… You killed! (turns off lightsaber)

Maverick: I did not give such a order nick I had no intuition on this at all it was all davions plan(lies)

Nick: but you let him!

Maverick: He was a powerful man nick, and so are you…

As nick looks upon himself he is slowly fading towards the darkside

Maverick: Take a look at the real enemies here nick

Nick: you know…. Your right (walks up towards maverick) What is my bidding my… master

Maverick: Excellent nick, you chose wisely.

The color of nick's eyes as he gazes at the emperor turns red

Maverick: Now let's get you a knew lightsaber shall we (hands nick a red lightsaber)

Nick: Thank you master

Maverick: your orders are to go back on that ship and destroy it don't come back until i see a explosion understood?

Nick: yes master... (bows down)

Nick flies towards the ferbel ship and contacts admiral fyarrr

Nick: come in this is Nick in a fur fighter ship do not shoot i repeat do not shoot

Admiral fyarrr: Nick! Your alive! We took a phew casualties but are shields are still fine thankfully, (looks at the emperor's ship) my god… i don't believe this there retreating. What did you do down there nick whatever it was it was good. (call breaks up) nick… nick? Damnit.

Nick lands in the hanger and gets out. The engineer who told nick not to take off is waiting for nick to get out. Nick gets out.

Engineer: Hey where the hell is my ship! You know how much those things cost?

Nick gets out with a mean look and the engineer just stairs in agony. He slowly reaches behind his back for his pistol but nick instantly pulls out his lightsaber and starts killing almost everyone in the hanger. Nick then makes his way through the ship and enters the bridge. The admiral turns around in his chair expecting good news.

Admiral fyarrr: ahh nick we won!… (looks at nick as the rest of his crew do to) nick… you ok bud?

Nick: I don't take orders from you… (switches on his red lightsaber)

Admiral fyarrr: oh my god! Kill him now

Nick blocks every shot and deflects a lot at the admiral's men killing almost all of them. The admiral and nick stare at each other

Admiral fyarrr: Now nick i know what you're thinking but we can get through this… together

Nick: (evil smile) You mean me?

Admiral fyarrr: what?

Nick dashes towards the admiral as the admirals head now ends up on the floor. Nick sets the ship on self destruct for 5 minutes giving him enough time to escape. He rushes down the ship's hallways killing everyone in his way and tries to get in a fighter. He realizes about Judy and goes to their quarters where they stayed. He opens the door and sees her sitting on the bed waiting for a announcement or some sign that the battle is over. He looks at her at she looks at him

Judy: Nick! (runs up and hugs him) wait why are you acting so different (feeling uneven)

Nick: Im sorry judy… im sorry

Judy: no… (backs away slowly)

Nick switches on his lightsaber

Judy: nick please! Don't do this… Its your anger nick! Please focus on me! (runs up to him and kisses him gently on the lips)

As nick stands there kissing Judy he stabs Judy in the stomach. She then falls to her knees and then on her back. Nick starts to gain his mind back but not completely.

Nick: no…. No no no no! What have i done! (screaming in pain and suffering) noooooo!

Nick picks up judy's lifeless body and he begins to cry. 4:50 has gone by and he only has 10 seconds before the ship self destructs. He whispers to himself.

Nick: I'm sorry father

He sits there with judy on the floor in his arms. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM He and the rest of the crew still alive are killed.

ON THE EMPEROR'S SHIP 1 HOUR LATER

Maverick: hmm (thinks to himself) The fool didn't come back.., (looks at his knew apprentice in front of him) I suppose the antidote worked on you yes? The refur antidote (laughing)

Que: what is my bidding my master…

…..

END


End file.
